


Day 235 - Cherish the inner values

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [235]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Teasing, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The text from Mycroft just said ‘S almost home. You might want to sit down.’</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 235 - Cherish the inner values

The text from Mycroft just said ‘S almost home. You might want to sit down.’

John raised an eyebrow and felt a little queasy. Sherlock had been gone undercover for Mycroft almost two weeks ago and John had no real idea what these two had been up to. He had got a few texts from Sherlock, but they mostly just told him that Sherlock was still alive and on the job.

He decided to prepare for the worst and got the first aid kit out before filling a bowl with hot water and preparing some towels.

He heard the bell and Mrs Hudson opened the door. John had planned to wait for Sherlock in the kitchen but when he heard Mrs Hudson squeak, he yanked the door open and rushed down the stairs.

“Oh, dear God,“ was all he managed when Sherlock came into view at the bottom of the stairs. And then he started laughing and flung himself into his husband's arms.

His husband who was unbloody and unhurt, a little thin maybe and sporting a moustache.

John smiled at Sherlock but leaned back when he tried to kiss him.

“I’m not kissing you with that thing on your face.”

Sherlock pressed his whole body to John’s suggestively and whispered “Then I'd suggest you immediately take me to the bathroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'moustache'.


End file.
